Don't Forget To Take A Breath
by WithxLovex224
Summary: Lilly Truscott, A-list socialite and best friend of pop-sensation, Hannah Montanna. When Joe Jonas finally catches up with her, what will she do? What impact does her past have on the future? LOE, other minor pairings. haven't updated in forever!
1. The Night at the Club

_**Okay. New story!**_

_**Yay**___

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Lights glared and flashed as she shook her head, blond hair flying everywhere. She raised her long arms in the air and moved her body to the beat, letting nothing stop her. The loud blaring music seemed to fill the room; her confidence seemed to seep out of her as she walked off the dance floor. People whispered and began to take pictures with their cell phones and sending it to the press. Watching her, all the way across the room was a tall, dark haired boy with deep brown eyes and smiled at the blond girl. Nothing could stop them tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she saw him walk toward her, wearing a flirty smile. He brushed his hand up her face and looked her in the eyes. Her jaw fell open, she thought she would never see him again.

"What're you doing here Joesph?"

"Can I ask you the same thing Lill-ay?" Lilly rolled her eyes at her old nickname.

"You haven't changed at all Joe. Not one bit." He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at the slender blond and whined

"You're saying that I am not allowed to talk to the famous socialite Lilly Truscott?" She sighed and ignored what he just said. She continued to talk as she walked over to the bar.

"What has it been Joe, five years?" she turned to the bar tender and quickly said "Cosmo." And turned back to Joe, "You still have that little band of yours?" She smiled mockingly at him, the butterflies came rushing back when he grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear

"Little band? Oh and it's been seven I think." She looked boldly into his eyes but felt herself go weak in the knees when she looked into them; it had been a while, after that day… He continued to talk into her ear. "Where huge and you know it." She couldn't help but giggle, his soft lips tickled her ear and she felt herself burn, she wanted him. He knew it to. Before anything else happened, she unwrapped herself from his arms and grabbed her drink and walked onto the dance floor.

"Fuck, I spilled it on my Dolce dress." She started to rub at the stain on her dark brown silk mini dress that barely passed her hips. Joe handed her a napkin and she continued to dab at the stain. She sighed and threw the napkin at his face and stalked away to the bathroom. He laughed as she walked away; he knew it wasn't for long that she'd be coming back. Joe looked back at the rest of the crowd who was now taking pictures with cell phones. Paparazzi showed up and he left with no choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(in the bathroom with Lilly)

Lilly sighed and looked back at the door she just slammed and realized that the press was going to be there soon and if she didn't leave now she would be in deep trouble. She flipped her Voyager open and scrolled down the contact list till _Miley_ was highlighted in blue. She hit the send button and as it started to ring, the press started to arrive. Lilly looked up at the pounding door and a male voice screaming "Miss. Truscott! Open up! Come on, show us your face and that gorgeous dress!"

_Ring, Ring_

"Come on, Miss. Montana's best friend should come out, I don't think Hannah will mind!"

_Ring, Ring_

"Hey Lilly!"

"Miley! I need you to pick me up right now, at the Pure club. Press are surrounding the place so quick!" She whisper-yelled into the phone and flipped it close. She walked over to the open window, and looked outside. The alley was dark and it was about twenty feet down. There was no way that she could jump out the window without making a terrible landing. She drummed her long fingers against the frame. She sat down and thought to herself _Might as well stay in here till Mile gets here…_

(FLASH BACK)

"Lilly come back here!" Fifteen year old Lilly Truscott ran into a sixteen year old boy and giggled as he swung her around in his arms. He set her down on the bench and he plopped right down next to her. He softly planted a kiss on her head and they continued to talk.

"Guess what?" The boy looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"We got signed!!!"

"Oh my god, congrats!" she pulled him into a hug and he kissed her again. He grabbed her hands and said

"Lilly, will you be that girl out in the crowd when we go on tour and sing and dance along to all of our songs? And never takes her eyes off of us and always-" Lilly giggled at the boy and nodded and the couple snuggled on the bench.

(End of the flashback)

(Back to Lilly in the bathroom)

Tears trickled one by one down her face. It was that day he told her that they got signed. The Jonas Brothers, now they are a huge pop sensation. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She sighed and wiped the running mascara from her face and smudged liner. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate and she cleared her throat and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, it's me, Miley. Where underneath this open window-"

"I'm in that room, so what should I do?" the other line was silent for a second and then the voice reappeared.

"I'll catch you!" Lilly laughed and Miley joined in. "No, seriously I will." Lilly sighed, if she ended up getting a broken ankle, at least she'd get some good publicity for it. Just what she needed and wanted. Lilly hung up and started to crawl out the window and jumped. Blond hair floated through the late night sky and her dress flapped up and it all ended with a thud.

_**How is it!??!!?!?!?!?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	2. Waking Up

_**Okay**_

_**Remember, I do NOT own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers in any kind of way.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Lilly's POV

Everything's dark in the room, I can hear Miley softly snoring in the back ground, my ankle is throbbing like crazy. I look down and it's really swollen and pain shot up my leg when I tried to move it. I sighed and sat up in the bed and thought about last night at the club and thought about Joe.

Why did he have to come back? Just when I finally let my past go he comes back, grabs me. I don't know why I've been avoided him for a while, we're kind of destined to meet. Both of us are huge in Hollywood and he's big in the music industry. I wonder how Nick and Kevin are doing…

Third Person's POV

Lilly managed to stand up and limped around till she found her phone and realized that there was no way she could contact him. She sighed, why should she? After what happened back at New jersey, there was no way of knowing if she still had him. After the accident nothing is the same anymore.

_**What accident? Hmm…..**_

_**Keep reading to know!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashelyy**_


	3. The Day of the Accident

_**Okay**_

_**This chapter is all about the day of the "accident" THIS IS BACK IN TIME. REMEMBER THAT.**__** THIS IS PART 1!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

A teenage Lilly Truscott and Joe Jonas held hands and walked around the park, looking for a good place to sit and talk. This was after they had gotten signed, and lately Joe was busy because he and his brothers have been recording and writing new songs to go on their debut album. Lilly was proud and happy for Joe, but she couldn't bare the fact that he had to spend so much time away from her. She missed him and he did to.

"Lil, I wrote a song for you." Lilly smiled and he continued to talk. "It's called When You Look Me In The Eyes" He started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching, __Can you ever find a home? __I've been looking for that someone; __I'll never make it on my own. __Dreams can't take the place of loving you, __There's __gotta__ be a million reasons why it's true__When you look me in the eyes, __And tell me that you love me. __Everything's alright, __When__ you're right here by my side. __When you look me in the eyes, __I catch a glimpse of heaven. __I find my paradise, __When__ you look me in the eyes. __How long will I be waiting, __To__ be with you again __Gonna__ tell you that I love you, __In the best way that I can. __I can't take a day without you __here,__You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. __When you look me in the eyes, __And__ tell me that you love me. __Everything's alright, __When__ you're right here by my side. __I catch a glimpse of heaven. __I find my paradise, __When__ you look me in the eyes. __More and more, I start to realize, __I can reach my tomorrow, __I can hold my head high, __And__ it's all because you're by my side. __When you look me in the eyes, __And__ tell me that you love me. __Everything's alright, __When__ you're right here by my side. __When I hold you in my arms__I know that it's forever__I just __gotta__ let you know__I never __wanna__ let you go __When you look me in the eyes._

Lilly looked at Joe, into his eyes and smiled. It was the most thoughtful gift she had received from anyone before. He looked up and asked "Do you like it?" He seemed a bit anxious; hence that Lilly was completely silent.

"I love it, Joe I think I might lov-"Her phone ringed and sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miss. Truscott?"

"Uh yeah, who's speaking?"

"This is Doctor Rigger from the hospital downtown; we have Heather and William Truscott in the emergency room. They were both hit by a car." A tear rolled down Lilly's cheek. This could not be happening, she refused to believe it. But it was happening and Joe stared at Lilly's tears. The voice on the phone continued to talk. "Well, your parents are in fatal condition Lillian" his voice softened "we don't think that they can make it." She hung up. She looked at Joe and broke it into tears. He grabbed her and pulled him into his arms.

She pounded his chest with her fists and continued to bawl out her eyes.

"why me? Why my family? WHY???" she screamed into Joe's now very wet t-shirt. He continued to sooth her and held her until she stopped crying and whispered to Joe.

"Can we go to the hospital?" he nodded and called Kevin.

"Kevin, Lilly's parents are in the ER, take us there, ASAP?" He didn't hear a respond but hung up anyway, he knew that Kevin was going to be here any moment. Soon the car was here and the events followed quickly.

(AT THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM)

Lilly sat and continued to cry into Joe's arms when the doctor reappeared through the swinging doors. Kevin, Lilly, and Joe all stood up.

"Well?" Lilly's voice was shaky and cracked from all the crying. The doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry. There's nothing that we can really do, your mother just passed away and your father has been put on life support, but we don't think he can make it." She fell to the ground, her knees crumpled underneath her. She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling, as if to awake from the nightmare, to throw herself back into the real word, back to reality. She opened her eyes and found them staring at a blank ceiling and the tears trickled down her face. Suddenly everything went dizzy and she got nauseous. She heard Joe's worried voice; he was trying to wake her up and comfort and protect her. But he couldn't.

Complete darkness.

_**Okay, this is part one.**_

_**Dun **__**dun**____**DUN**____**Haha**_

_**Well I probably won't be able to update much this week, schedule is worse.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

_**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!**_


	4. The Day of the Accident PART 2

_**Okay.**_

_**Here you go**_

_**REMEMBER BACK IN TIME and this is part 2.**_

_**Enjoy! REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ashleyy**_

Lilly sat next to her slowly dying father and stroked his hand and looked at his face, it was covered in scrapes and bruises. His breathing was slow and very faint, he was barely holding on. She had stopped crying now, no it's not that she's not upset anymore, there are no tears left. She could feel his pulse slowing and she clasped his hand and whispered.

"I love you Daddy, tell mommy I do to." Then the long monotone beep filled the room and echoed in her ears, announcing that he had stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. She breathed in and took in the whole scene; she looked at her dad's face. It was so calm and serene; he was safe now and out of pain. She kissed his cheek one last time and left the room. The doctors and nurses rushed in after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(in the car with Joe and Kevin)

Lilly sat in the back of the car next to Joe. He held her against his chest and she slowly fell asleep. He called Nick and told him the news.

"Is she okay?" Nick's voice was very soft and shaken, he could hear his younger brother's emotions acting up..

_**OKAY BEFORE WE MOVE ON**_

_**Right now, in this point of the flashback**_

_**Joe- 17**_

_**Lilly- 16**_

_**Nick- 16**_

_**Miley- 16**_

_**Kevin- 19**_

_**Okay… back to the story!**_

Joe sighed, he knew his brother cared a lot about Lilly, they were best friends. He continued to whisper into the phone "She's asleep right now, she's still in shock" Nick was silent then piped up. "So your bringing Lilly home?" Joe mumbled "yeah" and hung up. They drove down the drive way and were met by Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas was in tears and papa Jonas didn't look to good. Lilly stumbled into Mrs. Jonas's arms and she comforted the grief stricken girl. Mr. Jonas pulled Joe to the side and slowly spoke to his son.

"You know Joseph; she has to go stay with her aunt." Joe looked up at his father as if he were insane, her aunt was…. Well, different. "I know what you're thinking, but that's the only thing that's possible. At least you'll see her at school." Joe ran his hands through his dark messy hair and sighed. If she was going to stay with her aunt, she would NEVER see Joe. Joe looked back at Lilly, she was still in his mom's arms. She was wrapped in her arms, her eyes closed and puffy from crying.

He went over to her and pulled her away from her mother's grip and he pulled her head up to her chest and whispered into her ear.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He could barely hear the following words

"As long as your around, I think I can manage." He shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry, you're going to have to stay at your aunt's…." Lilly's head shoot up and tears sprang to life.

_**Okay.**_

_**End.**_

_**Ish**_

_**Well**_

_**I am starting to write the other one **__**rite**__** now.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**REMMBER!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	5. School, school, school

No way,

No way that she had to stay at her AUNT'S house!

NO! It couldn't be true, she wouldn't let it happen.

Yet, here she stands infront of the huge neon pink doors. She sighed, her aunt was _different…?_ She looked at her watch and sighed, 'What was taking her so long?' Suddenly, the huge doors swung open and out stepped Aunt Laurie. Her grayish white hair was bleached to a platinum blonde, make up caked onto her face, a too revealing top and tight ripped white wash jeans with tacky crystals covering every inch of the denim material. She gulped, her aunt always tried to look 'younger'. Yuck.

2 weeks later………..

"Lilly, I miss you like heck. Sneak over to my house tonight?" She sighed as she read the text message and looked up at Mr. Legg reading off algebraic equations. She texted back "Sure! Gtg byeee! 3" The bell rang and Lilly stood up and walked over to Joe and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep hug and breathed in the scent of her perfume, citrusy and floral, _Vera Wang probably… What the hell?! How do I know this again?_ Joe shook his head and his dark brown locks shook and fell into his deep brown eyes and his face erupted into a grin. Both started laughing hysterically and held hands and walked down the crowded hallway.

"Joe, we never have time together anymore!" Lilly whined and leaned against his shoulder as she looked out onto the fields of bright green grass with sunshine shinning down.

Joe chuckled and kissed her on her forehead and said

"I gotta go, I'll see you later?" He winked at her and turned around and seemed to disappear into the hordes of highschoolers.

Lilly stood on her tipytoes and tried looking for him.

He was gone.

_**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED!**_

_**But, I am so sorry.**_

_**I have written three more stories that is why…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	6. Slowly, drifting apart

"Lillian Truscott! You will be late! Get your little tootsy down here!" Lilly ran down the stairs and rolled her eyes at her aunt.

She was wearing ripped denim with tacky crystals studded all over the material, a revealing v-neck top and her grey hair was bleached platinum blond. She despised her aunt.

"Bye." She ran out the door before the living devil from hell said anything, all she was thinking about was Joe.

(Later, after school)

Joe and Lilly were kissing, his tall frame towering over her petite figure and his arms all over her. Soon, they broke apart, too soon.

"Joe, i've missed you a lot. This is fucking torture!"

Joe looked off into the distance, thinking about the long weekend at the studio he had before him.

"Joe? Hello?? Earth to Joseph!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Lil, I was spacing." He watched her face fall and then instantly regretted not listening to what she had to say.  
"I was just saying that we should hang out this weekend! My aunt's leaving for New York."

"Oh, I can't. This whole weekend we have to stay in the studio, working on our album."

"Oh." Joe looked at Lilly, but she was staring at the ground.

"I'll see you later. Bye." She looked up into his eyes and he saw how hurt she was but she managed a fake smile and ran away leaving Joe saying to himself,

"Bye...?"

(Two weeks Later)

_It's been five whole DAYS and he still hasn't even called or texted me. Well, i guess he is really busy. _Lilly sighed and rolled over, staring at her blank screen on her cell phone and sat around for a while. Suddenly the phone started beeping into life, announcing that she has a new text message.

'From: JOEY!'

"Hey Lil, sry havnt talkd 2 u in a wile. stuff. cya, ily 3bye joe"

She scanned through the message three times till the words were imprinted in her head, whirling around and around. Lilly was tired of not seeing Joe anymore, but whenever she did, the converstations were short and boring. Tasteless, no more hugs, no more cute gifts, not even any kisses. _Has he found someone better?_ Lilly shook her head in confusion, _No way. He couldn't have!_ Suddenly her phone started to beep again, thinking it was Joe, she flipped her phone open and saw a picture she didn't want to see.

A picture of Joe with a girl in his arms, a beer in hand and his lips pressed against hers. But the thing was,

the girl wasn't Lilly.


	7. What He really Was Doing

Lilly stared at the picture with disbelief, her heart cracking every second, she was falling deeper every second she stared at the picture.

_No... tha-that CAN'T be Joe! I... I don't get it!_ Suddenly the blond bursted out into tears and snapped her phone closed and pulled herself into a small ball. Tears poured down, followed by other tears, more tears, and even more. She just couldn't pull herself together, he cared for her so _much!_

(lilly POV)

I didn't understand what was happening right now. Here I am, crying my eyes out on my bed, acting like a stupid heartbroken idiot.

Wait... I was.

Why didn't I notice? Suddenly my phone started to ring obnoxiously. I picked it up and the caller ID read: **NICK**. I flipped it open and whispered,

"Hello?"

"uh... is Lilly there?" A confused sounding boy was on the other line.

"Nick, it's me."

"Oh. You sound horrible, dude have you been like crying?" Actual concern was in his voice, I could hear it and strangely, it made me sob.

"Whoa! What's the matter Lilay??"

"Um... J-Joe w-whash wish tish slu-lu-lu-ut. P-p-pic-ture." I started bawling, I could almost hear Nick translating my response and after what seemed like forever, he said,

"Send me the picture."

"Alright, c-call m-me later."

I hung up and saved the picture. I opened a new message and attached the picture and sent it to Nick.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears catch in my long blond lashes. One by one, the tears rolled down my cheek.

Already, I was sick of him. I was sick of what he was doing to me.

"Aunty Teresa??"

"YES LILLIAN??"

"Can I go to New York with you?"

"SURE HONEY. PACK YOUR THINGS FOR THIS WEEKEND!"

Yeah, going to New York would help. I should call Miley, Nick, and Kevin to let them know the day I leave.

But deep inside of me, I could hear a little voice whispering,

"So what now?"

(Back to the Jonases! D)

(THIRD POV)

Joe Jonas stood in front of the microphone and waited for his brothers to start playing the chords. Soon the melody was pumping, running through his head.

Just like that party last night.

He didn't mean to kiss Mandy, he didn't even like her. The point was he was drunk and he wanted to get away from Lilly. Not that he didn't love her, it's just that she's changed. She doesn't understand that i'm really busy.

"Joe!"

"Huh? What??"

"We were waiting for you to come in with the vocals and you were just spacing out."

"Oh. Sorry."

Nick looked at Kevin and Kevin nodded, as if to tell him to go on with it.

"Joe, I was just talking to Lilly."

"Oh...kay?"

Before Kevin could say something, Nick grabbed Joe's shoulders and started to shake him, his grip fierce. His eyes were burning and growled,

"What the hell were you doing with Mandy?"

How did he know?

"Er...What?"

Nick shook him again,

"SHE HAS A FUCKING PICTURE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Joe was speechless and shocked. His brother was never this type of guy. Not Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Nick let go of him, shoved him against the studio wall and pulled out his iPhone and literally shoved it in his face. Joe took the phone from his brother's hand and stared at the screen.

It was him and Mandy.

Lilly found out.

"Wait... So Lilly knows?"

Kevin shook his head, pulled Nick back. He seemed angry himself.

"Joe, she's done with you."

Nick screamed at him,

"You son of a bitch! How could you do this to her?!" Nick threw himself at Joe, but Kevin grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look! You don't get it, I was drunk and Mandy was all over me I..." His voice trailed off, no matter what he said, nothing would change.

"No, _you_ don't get it. You just don't Joe. You broke her heart Joe." Nick sighed, put his guitar down and said,

"I'm done with this shit. I'll see you later Kev. Joe." And just like that, Nick left the studio, as so did Kevin.

Leaving Joe behind.

Doesn't that sound too familiar?

_**R&R or no more chapterrsss!!**_

_**hate to be cruel.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	8. Leaving You, was Harder then Loving You

(JOE POV)

Mandy keeps calling and texting me, I just ignore it.

Did I just blow it with Lilly?

I knew it wasn't just the picture, I've been...kind of ignoring her. Chuck told me that she would be even more into me.

Now that I realize that's the biggest piece of shit. Ever.

Great Joe, did you just realize that?

I love Lilly, more than any other girl. But summer's almost here, our relationship is already really strained... We're already gonna start performing for bigger bands.

Should I call her?

Should I tell her how much I miss her? How much I love her?

Or should I just let it go.

Suddenly, I had a song idea. Perfect.

(Third POV)

Joe grabbed his cell phone and shoved it into the pocket of his skinny jeans and ran out the studio door and started to run towards Lilly's house.

Running faster and faster, his heart pumped in his chest, he broke a sweat and thought to himself, _I am so getting my license. Seriously._

Then in about twenty minutes, rain started pouring down, pounding his head with ice cold water. A tall boy was kneeling over, his hands on his knees as he try to catch his breath. The rain came down faster and faster, eventually he was soaked with rain and sweat. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw at the window. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed,

"LILLY! LILLY TRUSCOTT! LILLY!!"

(Lilly's POV)

I just got back from a dinner party with Aunty. I'm starting to get used to her, slightly. The rain is coming down incredibly hard. It's pounding against the windows when I heard a slight clack against the balcony. Then my phone vibrates in my jacket pocket, I flip it open and answer

"Hello?

"Lil!"

"...Joe?"

"Lilly, open your balcony!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING BALCONY!" He literately blew my eardrums out and I sighed and swung the doors open, the cold, wet wind hit my face and I looked around in the thick rain.

"Joe?"

"Lilly!" A very wet Joe ran forward and did something that surprised me.

He kissed me.

And he kept on kissing me. Soon he tilted his head, his tongue begging for entrance and I allowed him. My arms slowly wrapped around his torso, his hands on the back of my head, pulling me closer. So basically, we were making out in the rain. Just like the Notebook.

Except my dress was getting ruined.

I pulled away from him and looked at him, I realized just then he had run all the way from the studio, probably risking his contract and career. Also, not to mention he can't drive, meaning...he ran all ten miles here?!

"Lilly, I know you got the picture. I know that you hate me right now, but I can't stop thinking, I was drunk and I still love you and-" I stopped him in mid-sentence. I held my finger up to his lips,

"I know your sorry. Now shut up and kiss me." Joe smiled, he pulled her close and leaned in and kissed her. First, it was a sweet, tender kiss. Then it grew more passionate and intense, I could feel my heart pounding, through my fingers, I could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His fingers left my face and started to unzip my wet and soggy dress, his big, brown eyes never leaving mine. He wanted to know if I was ready. I responded by helping him take off my dress, my hands peeled off his wet t-shirt. I dragged him inside, and stripped him of his jeans. His hands never left my body or face. He loved, me, he was giving himself to me. I realized this when his hand unhooked my bra.

I gulped and let him do what he thought was best.

(Thirds POV)

Joe ran his fingers all over her body, he let his fingers try so hard to memorize each inch of her soft skin, she moaned. She pulled down his boxers and he pried her pink cotton underwear off.

(Lilly's POV)

He's giving his virginity to me? Oh..my god...

(Thirds POV)

He entered softly, gently, making sure not to hurt her. She begged him to go faster, screaming his name. Her hips started to buck with the motion and she could tell he was so close to his peak. She rode him faster, and felt him reach his peak,he emptied himself into her, she screamed his name. Then it was over. All to soon. They slowly made love in the dark of the room, the shadow and glimmer of the moon and the clouds covering them.

(The Morning After THIRD POV)

A small, blond teenage girl was sleeping in the arms of a dark haired boy. She rolled over and moaned, her whole body ached.

Then she realized what happened.

She just slept with Joe. _Shit! I'm leaving for New York City..._

"Morning Lil'."

Joe sat up, stretched and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Joe, you realize what the situation is...right?"

He looked confused and muttered,

"Uh, we forgot to use a condom?"

"NO! You broke your promise to purity!"

Joe's face was suddenly covered with realization, but no hint of shame.

"What, you don't care?"

"Uh... Not really."

"Your not going to wear your purity ring anymore, am I right?" Lilly asked him.

"Uh, yeah I am. Dad can't find out that I lost my purity before marriage..." he spoke as if it was completely obvious.

"Then wear your fucking ring! I hate to be prissy , but seriously losing your virginity is one thing, but lying about it is worse. Come on Joe!"

Joe looked frustrated and said,

"No, Lilly. I'm going to wear it, I'm gonna get in a whole shit load of trouble if I don't wear it."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP LAST NIGHT?" Lilly screamed at him,

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU." Lilly was quiet, he went on.

"Is that so wrong? I couldn't wait Lil, I couldn't. And the best part is, it was... amazing."

Lilly looked at him, tears streamed down from her blue green eyes.

"So, your going to be wearing a lie on your finger, and I'm going to be the only one to know?!" She screamed at him, she couldn't believe it.

"Lilly! I don't see why your so worked up about this!"

Suddenly, Lilly's face flushed deep purple. Joe gulped, he regretted asking that.

"Why?" she growled in a soft, dangerous tone.

"WHY? I FUCKING LOSE MY VIRGINTY to YOU! and YOU don't even want the world to know you broke your promise. Because your ashamed of losing respect from your dad? From your mom? From God himself?" She took a breath and glared into his eyes and continued,

"Well, I loved being with you last night. I really did, but now I realize..."

She grabbed her clothes, pulled them on and grabbed his and threw it at him and said.

"I've lost it all for you. You've changed! I... I'm done. This isn't right, I can't do this. Leave right now. Now!" She shoved him toward the balcony doors.

"ME? I've changed? No, Lilly. I still love you, you fucking don't know how hard it is for me to not think about you for a minute!"

Now Lilly was letting all her tears free, Joe letting go all his frustration.

"Your right. I'm leaving. Bye."

"Fine. Leave." Joe turned to her, his heated brown eyes swept over her one last time.

After she heard the doors slam, she turned back to her messy sheets and something shiny caught her eye.

His purity ring.

_Only three people to call. Only three people._

(later LILLY POV)

"Hey Miles! It's Lil!"

"Oh! Hey! You want to come to a Hannah concert?"

"Um. I wanted to talk to you about that..."

There was a pause

"What? If you can't because of your Aunt, I totally get it."

"No Miley, I'm leaving for New York City. I'll be back... later"

"Oh. I'll miss you a lot, I bet Joe will too!"

My voice caught in my throat, it refused to came out without croaking.

"We're done. Anyways, I'll keep in touch. Bye!"

I hung up before I could here her voice, I can imagine her right now, her mouth wide open and looking and feeling totally lost and confused.

Ha, Miles, at least your not alone.

Next call!

"'Eyo?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, have you seen Joe?"  
There goes my throat again.

"N-no. W-we're done. W-we talked last night..." I let my voice trail away. He got what I was hinting at.

"Oh. And you haven't seen him since?"

"No."

I could hear Nick sigh and ask

"So, why do I have the honor of hearing your voice Lillay?"

I took a deep breath and continued

"I'm going to New York. For a while. I'll keep in touch."

There was a long, unbearable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to know for a while, cause then you'd be more upset and... Whatever, I have to go. Bye Nick."

"See you Lilly.Call me."

_That was the last time I heard his voice for seven years. I never called him back. _(Lilly looking back about the whole thing)

Only one more call.

I dialed in the number, waited to hear the ring and heard someone pick up.

"Yo yo giggidy yo yo!"  
"Hey Oliver."

"Lil?"

"I'm going to New York for a while. I'll keep in touch."

There was a pause then he spoke, his voice sounded very surprised,

"Seriously? Don't forget to call. Bye Lilly!"

_That was the last time I talked to him. He died in a car crash two years later._

_**Okay!**_

_**last part of flash backs**_

_**well not entirely, but somewhat.**_

_**review or THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**will not be here.**_

_**hate to be cruel, but seriouslyy!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	9. Home, sweet Home Oh Joy!

_**A/N:**_

_**OKAY WHO LOVED CAMP ROCCK?!**_

_**BUT WAS VERY UPSET THAT THE KISS WAS CUT OUT?!**_

_**OH MY JONAS!!**_

_**anyways...**_

_**im going to camp tommorow for a whole week ! and !**_

_**this is gonna b delicious!**_

_**heehee**_

_**ILY! and i need at least 10 reviews. por favor?**_

_**muah!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_

(Lilly's POV)

All that happened so fast, after Joe and I broke up, I moved away to New York. It turns out, Aunty was engaged to Paul, a very rich man. Bit by bit, I started to forget him, but deep inside, I still yearned to be held in his arms.

Again.

I miss him, and we cut off all connections. He left his ring behind that day, hoping that I would call him, but I never did. I didn't want to give him that pleasure of having control over me.

Well he does...

(THIRD POV)

Lilly Truscott was leaning her blond head against the bed post, sighing. She shined the silver ring in the flursencent light, admiring the way it glimmered in the light. Suddenly, Miley burst in,

"Oh, Lil your awake!" Miley smiled at the tired looking blond and instantly noticed something wrong.

"Lil, what's up?"

Lilly looked down at the carpeted floor and sighed. Miley instantly knew that it was about her troubled past and pulled her into a hug.

"Miley?"

"Mhm?"

"I... I miss Mom and Dad."

Silence.

"And... Joe... Kevin and Nick. I miss Jersey... I-!"

Miley cut her off and said quietly,

"Lilly, remmeber?" Lilly nodded, then she and Miley repeated their life long quote,

"Let go of the past, because when one door closes, two other ones open."

Lilly nodded and said quickly  
"Miley, I still have his purity ring." Miley looked up at her warily and nodded and said

"I know. I called Paul, he says he's in Japan with Aunty so your home alone... Want to go shopping or something?"

Lilly pondered the thought, she loved to party and shop. She never, EVER passed a shopping spree but she decided not and shook her head and hugged Miley one more time.

"Bye Miles! Text me!"

Lilly left the room in a hurry, she could hear Miley's voice fading and echoing in her ears as she rushed out of the suite and flipped her Voyager open and called her driver.

"Hi, Micheal? Pick me up, I'm at M-Hannah's place. Thanks! Love you, bye!"

She quietly scoffed herself for not being careful and heard a soft chuckle.

_Joe?_

She whipped around, or tried to, and ended falling on the pavement.

_Shit! My ankle!_

Her head was bent over her ankle as she frantically rubbed the swollen foot.

"Hey Lillay, small world! Didn't know you knew Hannah!" Lilly slowly lifted her head at looked at Joe.

She hated to admit, but he looked _great._ He was sporting a pair of black skinny jeans, a graphic tee, black RayBan Wayferers with Louis Vuttion sneakers. _Argh, he dresses well. Ick._

"Oh. Hello to you to Joe." Lilly struggled to get up and started wobble around in her high heels, she pulled at the hem of her Dolce dress. She almost fell again and Joe caught her, his own purity ring was on her finger. He lowered his face down to hers, he could tell she was really annoyed.

Not really.

"Joe, what do you want?" Lilly snapped at him, pulling away from his strong grip, and noticed the long, sleek limo sliding down the street. She sighed in relief, she flashed Micheal a grateful look and limped over to the door when Joe rushed in front of her and opened the door. He whispered in her ear,

"At least give me your number, finding you is troublesome and tiring." He pouted at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

She looked at him with slight annoyance and whispered back

"If you find me so tiring, then why bother?" Her blue green eyes bore into his, a shiver trickled down Joe's spine. Before he could respond, she softly pushed him away and stepped into the limo and slammed the door close. She rolled down the window and said

"Don't look for me again. Your the one who's troublesome-_Joey._" He flinched at her coldness and she smirked and rolled the window up. He swear he saw her popping a bottle of champagne.

Crazy.

(LATER AT LILLY'S PLACE!)

(Lilly POV)

I was escorted down the hall and up the elevator by Micheal, our driver for 15 years. He was hired by Paul, and is like family. He's from London, he's like my second... dad.

"Dahlin'! What did you ever do to hurt your dainty little feet?"

"It's my ankle Micheal" I winced as I shifted my weight my between my feet.

"I twisted it, I jumped out a window." Micheal raised his eyebrows

"I wasn't being stupid, just running from the crazy press."

"Oh... By the way Lillian, rumor has it, you were spotted chit chatting with Joe Jonas outside Hannah's pad!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, Micheal was the only one who could call her Lillian with out her getting mad.

"He just helped me into the Limo..." she rolled her eyes, "What? Micheal! you were there!"

Micheal giggled his little laugh, oh he's getting it. But the elevator is here, and my ankle hurt like shit.

I think i'll call Nick.

_**keepin u hanging **_

_**D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	10. Random Hookup?

(Lilly's POV)

I stumble into the spacious pent house and hurry into my room, or try to. I plopped down on my king sized bed and stripped my shoes off and peeled the stained dress and limped into the huge bathroom. I started to fill the porcelain bathtub with extremely hot water and grabbed some lavender bath salts and dumped them into the scalding water. I examined myself in the mirror and squinted.

(third povs)

Lilly looked at her self in the mirror scruntily and ran her hands down her smooth sides and admired her glowing tan she had gotten when she went to the Bahamas with Hannah. Her blond hair was streaked with honey and gold highlights, her natural base color a soft gold. She was beautiful, her eyes were big and blue-green with thick brown lashes with blond tips. Her cheekbones were defined and high set that had a natural pink flush. Her face was very delicate and heart shaped, she had pretty curved lips that were a natural light pink. She looked at her body, admiring her hips and butt. She pulled at the straps of her black lace bra and turned around and checked out her behind. She smiled slyly, she was proud of her bottom part of her body. Her hips curved out and back in, her butt was well rounded but not flabby. She realized that the tub was almost full and quickly turned off the steaming water and took of her underwear and slipped into the water. She let out a long, low 'ah' and stared at the somewhat menacing cordless Samsung phone that was right next to her head. She pulled her wet hair back and twisted it into a knot at the nape of her neck and picked up the phone. If memory serves her right, she might be able to talk to him.

Maybe.

(Lilly's pov)

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Lilly was about to press the red button on the touch screen when a familiar voice answered,

"Hello?" She gulped, for some reason she couldn't speak.

"Hello?" she could hear him grow angry, "Who is this?" He demanded in a scary voice but she giggled out loudly and gasped and covered her mouth. At the same time, her grip on the phone slipped and dropped into the water.

Good thing she got the waterproof, fire proof, and not to mention, un-BREAKABLE prototype.

"...Lil-...Lilly?" He stammered, his voice sounded nervous and astonished.

"I've missed you Nicky." He screamed and she laughed loudly, for the first time in a while.

You mean the past seven years?

"LILLAY! OH MY FUCKING GOD! You like disappeared from the face of the planet! I tried everything to find you, you never showed up until..." suddenly there was a silence.

There's a reason Lilly became a socialite. It's not just because she designs amazing clothes or wears them, or goes to the greatest parties and events. No, it's because of that tape. The tape.

"Nick! That was a total mistake, Jake and I had to much to drink! I didn't even know it was being filmed and Jake never wanted to release it. It got leaked and I got seriously famous. But I'm not proud of myself, I'm never going to be." She took a deep breath and thought about the sex tape scandal and told herself that she needed to get over it and she knew that she was over it.

Pu-lease.

She could almost hear Nick thinking about what she said and finally spoke.

"Okay, but I want to meet you TODAY! Not the next five or something years. Tonight at the Pure club!" He seemed extremely excited and enthusiastic. Lilly sighed and said,

"Fine. Tonight at nine. _Sharp!_" She could almost hear the excitement bubbling out of the boy. Lilly hung up and slid deeper into the wide tub and closed her eyes. Her mind swirled with the events of the past years. She quietly listed them in her head.

_Mom and Dad died._

_Joe and I drifted apart_

_He gave his virginity to me. and his purity ring._

_We broke up._

_I left Jersey with Auntie and took homeschooling till I graduated._

_Auntie got married._

_Oliver died. I still can't believe it._

_I studied at Colombia underneath fashion and art._

_I started my own line._

_Miley/Hannah moved to New York._

_Jake came over and we had amazing sex that was recorded to my dismay._

_Miley and him broke up, she realized that I was slipped vodka when i wasn't looking. Oh joy!_

_My line became bigger and bigger._

_The tape was leaked, pushing me into the lime light for _forever _._

_I went to countless parties and designed countless outfits for celebrities, I attended many A-list events and eventually became a part of New york life._

_Joe's band grew bigger and soon, they were international rock stars!_

_I tried my best to avoid him and them. Nicky and Kev suffered the most. Joe did well underneath the spot light._

_Miley and Nick are dating now, and here I am fucking acting like a lazy ass._

_ Maybe I am._

Lilly finally shook her head clear of the muddled thoughts and shampooed and conditioned her hair and rinsed. She looked at her ankle, the swelling had gone down and decided to call Anna, her acupuncturist. She wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her body and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hi darling! Let me guess, there's some type of leg injury." Lilly giggled, she must've read the tabloids.

"Oh, Anna! It's just a twisted ankle, it'll go away in about three hours, correct?" Anna replied happily,

"Yes Miss. Lilly, now what time shall I come?"

"Now!" She talked a bit longer and hung up the phone. She limped into her room in and walked into her humungous closet and chose out a sweet, bright yellow sundress. She rummaged through her drawers of sunglasses and accessories and pulled out the white and gold zebra print Ray Ban Wayfarers. She slid on a Juicy Couture charm bracelet and chose some gold Tori Burtch gladiator sandals. She tapped her chin and decided to take a bag from Volcom. It was a muted lime green with pins of the Volcom stone and intercate embroidery all over. She put her sunglasses into their case and put inside her bag, including her peachy lip gloss by Bobbi Brown. She dropped her cell phone into her bag and slowly limped over to the living room area. Her bag on her shoulder and her shoes in the other hand. She sat down on the beige suede lounge chair and patiently waited for Anna. In about five minutes, their was a slight knock on the door and Lilly said,

"Come in!" The door swung open and there was Anna.

With Joe...?

Lilly stared wide eyed at the two, Anna's wrinkled face in a wide grin and her strong, withered arm around Joe's torso. Joe was smiling mischievously and had his muscular arm around the old woman's shoulders.

"Um, Anna?" Anna beamed at Lilly, she was oblivious to the fact that Lilly did not want Joe to be here. But Joe seriously wanted Lilly to be with him.

"Cheerio darling! How wa-us your mornin', eh sunshine?" She eyed the mess on the kitchen floor, Lilly had forgotten to clean that up.

"Bloody hell, did you forget to clean up this filthy rubbish?" Lilly didn't bulge, her eyes were locked with Joe's. His eyes sparkled and danced, her eyes were wide in slight annoyance but lust colored her eyes a darker shade. He looked _good._ REALLY good. He wore black skinny jeans and Armani sneakers and a lose white button up. His favorite Miu Miu tie was tied and hung loosely around his neck. His hair was slightly wavy and layered, his long bangs fell into his big brown eyes. His lips were parted slightly, she shivered at the sight of his pink moist lips. She remembered kissing them, they were _so _soft. At the same time, he was checking Lilly out.

Her blond hair had dried from her bath, it now fell in soft curls that has long, sweeping bangs. Her bright highlights light up her eyes. He noticed how dark they looked, all of a sudden. He smirked slightly, she was going to pounce on him.

_My god, he's so... hot. What?! No. No. Lilly. No!_ But Lilly didn't listen to Lilly and he stared at the deep plunging neckline of her dress and the short hem. Her legs were long and supple, execpt her ankle that looked purple and slightly like a demented doughnut. She smiled seductively and winked. Joe snickered and looked down at the tiny british woman who was complaining about Lilly's catalog perfect apartment. Suddenly, Lilly realized that their was an awkward silence.

"Anna! Um, do your thing?" Anna laughed a cheery laugh and went back outside and explained as she put her shoes back on.

"My stuff is downstairs. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." The door slammed and Joe immediately walked over and plopped him self on the nearest couch. They stared at each other fiercely and she just couldn't take it anymore. It's been so many years she's kissed him. And if she remembered correctly, he was a sex GOD. She stood up and limped over and sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his torso. He placed his hands all over her lower back as she clasped his neck and pressed her eager lips against his soft ones. She moaned desperately for he didn't let her enter his mouth. She bit his lip again and she slowly parted her mouth, her tongue explored his mouth. She groaned and soon for the next five minutes they fought for dominance. He had hiked up her skirt and she'd pulled off his tie and taken of his shirt.

It had been six minutes so far.

Lilly muttered between gasps, "Don't.. Stop..." She breathed in his scent, he loved the way she tasted of mint and Vera Wang Floral Princess perfume. His hands were playing with the back of her underwear and she had already taken off his jeans. She was rubbing his crotch with her hand, teasing him every second of the way.

It had been seven minutes so far.

He moaned loudly and she quieted him by clamping her mouth onto his, and she grinded her hips against his, he enjoyed every second of it. He broke the kiss and trailed hot, open kiss down her neck and onto the neckline of her dress.

It had been eight minutes so far.

She screamed as he bit and gave her a hickey on the side of her neck, he loved the way she groaned. He wanted to make her feel more amazing then she looks, tastes, and feels like.

It has been nine minutes so far.

He got annoyed with the dress that was separating him and his prize and unzipped it hastily and moaned in approval. She was wearing a t-shirt push up bra with bits of lace detail and as he sucked in her supple, tan skin he whispered in loud, hoarse whispers,

"We have three... more... minutes, oh FUCK!" He screamed when she took his manhood and bit the tip slightly, the most sensitive part. Lilly frowned at him,

"You've been counting? Humph. I was kind of excited, the thrill of being caught is amazin-" He cut her off with a deep, hot kiss and he helped her with her dress and he pulled up his boxers and pants. She smoothed out her hair and ran back to her closet and got a sweater to hide her hickeys.

Two more minutes to go!

She quickly tied the cashmere tie around her neck and sat her self down on the chair. Joe buttoned his shirt all the way up and wore his tie like he would at work.

At least it hid the hickeys, right?

One more minute to go!

Lilly turned to Joe, slightly breathless.

"Call me, bitch." She grinned devishly and continued,

"I'm going clubbing tonight at nine, at Pure." He nodded and licked his lips. Lilly watched, amazed and could feel herself thinking about the hot make out session they had just had.

"How do you know Anna?"

"She's my aunt." Lilly looked at him wide eyed as the door swung open. Anna rolled in her cart of stuff and grinned.

"I'm ba-ack!"

Lilly giggled and Joe chuckled.

_**how was that?**_

_**reviews **_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	11. Chapter 11

(thrid pov)

Lilly smiled pleasently at Anna as she sterilized the needles, both softly laughed at the expression on Joe's face. He was horrified of needles, never less the sight of blood. Lilly lifted her long legs onto Anna's lap and slightly giggled as Joe stared at her legs longingly. She started to insert the thin, silver needles into Lilly's tan legs. This is where Lilly would usually just let her self zone out, but it was slightly hard when a steaming Joe Jonas sat across from her, his legs spread out and his tan chin resting in his hand. His loose white shirt stood out against his tan, his sparkly picture perfect teeth flashed an arragont smile. She closed her eyes, letting the accupuncture take control.

Finally, Anna pulled out all the needles and sterilized them as she put them away. She kissed Joe and Lilly on the cheek and dragged him out the door as she left with all her stuff. Lilly adjusted the cashmere scarf and locked eyes with him once more,

She bit her lips and ran her tongue over her teeth, and as soon as she had closed her mouth, the door had shut. She looked at the watch on her wrist, it read:

3:16.

As she got up, she grabbed the nearest cordless phone and ordered some Chinese take out. She quickly dialed Nick's number and waited for the boy to pick up.

"Damn girl, what you want?" His voice was teasing, but still the same.

"I want you to come over and eat this moshou pork with me so I don't feel alone." He chuckled and said,

"Great, I'll be over in 15." She heard him grabbing his keys and decided to something a bit more classier.

"No, Nick you stay were you are. I'll send Micheal over." With that, she tapped the touch sensitive button and hung up. She grabbed her Voyager and called Micheal and quickly repeated the two following lines:

"Micheal, I need you to pick up Nick Jonas for me, he needs to be here in at least fifteen minutes. His address is in your black book, I added all my old family friends." And hung up.

She re-entered her closet, and decided on a soft yellow cotton dress with flowery straps and kept her accessories. Lilly pulled the soft cashmere scarf off of her neck and decided she would go hippie with the look. She grabbed a beaded head band and pulled it over her bangs, and decided a floaty chiffon scarf would have to do.

A loud rap at the door announced that her guest was here. She rushed over to the door and forced it open...

Only to be greeted by her.

She was back.

_Oh FUCK!_


End file.
